


love me mercilessly

by diluculum



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, this is. a Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum
Summary: “You can always take thatfrustrationand make it work for you.”Makemework for you.
Relationships: Kagura Mutsuki/Ragna the Bloodedge
Kudos: 6





	love me mercilessly

**Author's Note:**

> title changed to a bravery lyric cause hatefuck is Good  
> and BOY THIS IS A LOT HUH  
> i wrote this literally like..... at least six months ago. maybe a year. and then just. did nothing with it. still not sure i should even post it but HERE GOES

“Babe, seriously?” 

Blood drips from Ragna’s mouth and stains his gloves. He doesn't respond when Kagura walks up to him with his arms crossed disapprovingly, simply leaning back against the door and panting. 

More silence. “You know you can't keep doing this,” Kagura says, frowning. Sure, this is a rare occurrence- Ragna losing control for a moment and feeding on whatever unlucky bastard happens to be close enough- and it's only happened a handful of times, but Kagura doesn't want Ragna to make a habit of it. Who knows how many times it happened while he was on the run. 

“Shut up…” Ragna rumbles lowly, fixing Kagura with a hard gaze. 

His heart shouldn't race from the dangerous look Ragna’s giving him, but it most certainly does. Though intimidating, there's an undercurrent of want in his glare that turns Kagura on more than it reasonably should. He's not sure how far he could push this, and he isn't sure if he should risk trying. But  _ damn _ , playing with fire like this is so incredibly tempting. “You shouldn't take your frustration out on people like that, sunshine. It doesn't seem very like you. Don't you have more self control than that?” He takes a step closer in spite of Ragna’s hostility. “Something in you, something depraved, violent, and  _ bloodthirsty _ that you can't deny any longer is starting to come out, and it's getting hard to bear," he murmurs softly, gaze fixed on the blood dripping down Ragna's chin. "I'm sure I could help you with that, babe.” Taunting Ragna right now probably isn't the best idea, but Kagura's heedless of both that fact and the statement he just made. Even if he can calm Ragna down sometimes, there's no guarantee that streak of luck will hold out. He's close enough now to press his body to Ragna’s, rest his hands on Ragna’s hips. “You can always take that  _ frustration _ and make it work for you.”  _ Make  _ **_me_ ** _ work for you _ . It wouldn't take much coaxing to get him to admit that Ragna bending him over something and having his way with him when he's like this would be more than ideal. He trusts Ragna not to hurt him too much, but that might not exactly be wise. “I wo--”

Ragna can't remotely muster the want to truly hurt Kagura, even with his vampirism flaring up. A blood soaked hand clutches Kagura's throat just enough to make him stop talking and make breathing a little more difficult. Kagura gives him a surprised look with the smallest hint of anticipation and lust, his hands clutching Ragna’s jacket. “Didn't I just tell you to shut your fucking mouth?” Ragna rasps, pulling Kagura into a rough, passionate kiss. 

Ragna’s tongue overpowers Kagura’s, filling his mouth with the sharp, metallic taste of blood. It shouldn't make him so hopelessly aroused, but there's no turning back now. Honestly, he wants Ragna to just tear his clothes off and fuck him up against the wall. He's never been so desperate to be the one fucked into submission. Ragna’s fangs catch Kagura’s lip when he pulls away, clearly sooner than Ragna wanted. “You're not holding anything back now, huh, babe?”

“You just love runnin’ your mouth.”

True, mostly because he's turned the fuck  _ on _ and maybe a little nervous. “If you want me to shut up so bad, why don't you put this mouth to better use?” he purrs, holding Ragna’s gaze and moving his hand between Ragna’s legs to find, as he hoped, he's hard, probably painfully so. Ragna tilts his head back to take a sharp breath, hand loosening around Kagura’s throat. “ _ There's _ my Ragna.” Kagura's elation is obvious from how quickly he falls to his knees. His face reddens and he nuzzles Ragna’s arousal, making him shudder. A surprised noise is muffled by Ragna's crotch when he presses Kagura's face against him harder, letting a soft growl slip. Pulling his face away, he undoes Ragna’s pants eagerly, sitting back on his legs as he slips Ragna’s swollen arousal free, relishing how Ragna’s fingers tighten in his hair. “Well?” Ragna says, lips twisted into a sinful smile as he tilts Kagura's head back. 

Kagura's first instinct is to babble, comment on how rough Ragna’s being and how into it he is. Instead he runs his tongue up Ragna’s cock, intermittently stopping to press kisses to his skin or suck at his head. A shaky moan leaves Ragna's lips and he pushes Kagura down on him all the way, gripping his hair harder. Kagura doesn't have adequate time to force himself not to gag, and clutches Ragna’s thigh as he holds his head in place for a moment, making Kagura whine pitifully as his throat convulses. He pulls Kagura back, a thick string of saliva running between his lips and Ragna’s cock as he coughs. 

“Too hard?” Ragna coos mockingly, fangs flashing in a triumphant grin. Kagura grunts in dissent, sinking down on Ragna’s member again before he can be forced. It soon devolves into Kagura simply waiting as Ragna drives his hips into his mouth relentlessly. That isn't say he doesn't enjoy it; heat swells between his legs, coercing pleased moans from him in response to Ragna’s. Drool runs down his chin as he lets Ragna fuck his face, and when Ragna’s fingers twist in his hair and his strained sounds of pleasure slip freely from his lips, Kagura knows he's close. Kagura watches Ragna’s face contort in pleasure, eyes shut tight and brows knit while he bites his lip, trying in vain to stifle his moans. “Mmhn- fuck,” Ragna moans, throwing his head back and thrusting a few more times before shoving Kagura down until his nose is pressed against Ragna's lower stomach and coming. Moaning, Kagura swallows as best he can, eyes watering as he tries not to gag. “Gonna cry, Kagura?” Ragna taunts, holding Kagura's head in place when he tries to pull back. “Not till it's all gone.” 

Kagura whines, insistently moving his head against Ragna's hand until Ragna lets him go, opening his mouth wide to show he swallowed it all. He shudders at the feeling of humiliation that comes with being used for Ragna’s pleasure, but he has to admit it feels damn good. Not that he minds all that much either; he's an expert at it anyway. Kagura wipes the spit from his chin with the back of his hand, then kisses the tip of Ragna's member and slips it back into his pants. When he stands, he's pulled into another rough kiss. His hand drifts over Ragna’s still stiff cock and he shudders, groaning in the back of his throat. “You're still so hard, baby,” Kagura purrs against his lips, one hand moving beneath Ragna’s shirt to stroke his hip. “Wanna let off some more steam?” Grunting in affirmation, Ragna ruts his hips against Kagura's, panting heavily as he presses kisses to Kagura’s neck. Kagura wrests himself from Ragna's grasp and Ragna glowers at him, looking as if he’s debating tackling him to the floor. “In that case, you're gonna have to come with me. If I'm getting nailed senseless, I at least get to be comfortable.” He walks back a few steps, beckoning for Ragna to come with before turning and heading off to their room. Ragna follows close behind, shutting the door behind them. Kagura wastes absolutely no time undoing his belts and discarding them along with his shirt. “Come get me, Reaper.” He lounges on the bed, perhaps too eager for what's to come. 

Ragna can't object, closing the space between them to pin Kagura beneath him, sitting on his hips and bringing a hand to his mouth to take off one of his gloves. He makes a face at how bitter the blood tastes, which seems even worse with something so sweet well within his grasp.

“Doesn't taste as good as mine does, huh?” Kagura teases, slowly unbuttoning Ragna’s shirt mostly to keep his hands busy. Ragna shrugs his shirt off, throwing it aside and stripping Kagura the rest of the way. Kagura's face flushes. "Okay… you really wanna get to it." Ragna wastes no time retrieving lube and pressing his slick fingers into Kagura, stroking Kagura's prostate with the pads of his fingers so he doesn't claw him open. A soft whine slips from Kagura and his legs twitch inward, quivering slightly from the sensation. Too impatient to continue, Ragna pulls his fingers out and shoves his pants down. Little warning is given before Ragna fills Kagura with one sharp thrust, giving a feral groan as Kagura tightens around him. “Ah- fuck,” Kagura whines, writhing as Ragna begins to thrust into him with punishing severity. His next few attempts at words die in his throat from the overwhelming influx of sensation. “ _ Yes _ ! Aah, now we're getting somewhere,” he says between hot, heavy breaths, throwing his head back. He grins up at Ragna, who looks down at him with pure lust in his eyes, biting his lip so hard it's on the verge of bleeding in an attempt to keep his moans under control. “But I know this isn't all you've got. C'mon, Reaper, give me  _ everything _ . Don't worry about hurting me, I can take it.” 

Kagura’s fingers lace through Ragna’s hair as he coaxes him closer and Ragna growls in response, clutching one of Kagura’s legs to keep him still as his already brutal thrusts increase in urgency. His claws bite into Kagura’s skin, slowly dragging down his thigh and leaving shallow cuts in their wake. Kagura’s legs wrap around his waist and he moans at the added sensation, digging his nails into the back of Ragna’s neck. He can feel himself steadily falling apart with each thrust, drooling a little from how his mouth hangs open and his head lolls to the side. A sharp whimper leaves him as a sudden jolt of pleasure arcs up his spine. Being so far gone so quickly should be embarrassing, but expecting him to stand up under something so strenuous is just cruel. “R-Ragna, oh my god-! More,” he begs, arching as his hips twitch. “I'm so close, baby,” he breathes desperately, unashamed of the noises that slip freely from his lips until Ragna leans down to kiss him. “Let me come…”

“You've never asked for my permission before, Colonel,” Ragna says mockingly, nuzzling his neck. “Go ahead.” He sinks his fangs into Kagura’s neck, stroking his neglected cock in time with his thrusts. Kagura cries out, tensing as he clings to Ragna tightly and pleasure overrides his coherent thoughts. He keens Ragna’s name vehemently as he comes  _ hard _ , causing him to shake violently. Ragna moans against the side of his neck, thrusting a few more times before coming himself, hips twitching erratically as he rides out his orgasm. Panting against Kagura’s skin, Ragna laps at his blood as his thrusts slow to a stop. They lay together in a tangled mess for a few minutes, exchanging lazy kisses as they come down. “That got out of hand,” Ragna murmurs from where his head rests in the crook of Kagura’s neck. 

“But it was good. Very.” Kagura cranes his neck to press a kiss to Ragna’s temple. “Feel better?” 

Ragna sits up to kiss him once again. “Much.” He pulls out, making Kagura gasp sharply. “Sorry.” 

“Hey. You can't just go off and kill someone like you did,” Kagura mumbles, frowning as he clings to Ragna when he lays down beside him. 

Ragna rubs the back of his neck. “It's… hard to rein in once it starts. They shouldn't be dead. I think.” Hard to believe when he was practically  _ dripping _ with their blood. 

“Still. I'm worried.”

“I don't wanna hurt you to make that shit stop,” Ragna says with a yawn, stroking Kagura’s hair. “Even though  _ you've  _ spoiled me with letting me drink your blood. I'm trying to keep it under control.” 

“But you're so  _ easy _ to spoil,” Kagura says with a smile. “I can't help it. You're my weakness.” Groaning in pain, he stretches his legs. “I'm probably gonna need help walking tomorrow…”

“My turn to take care of you,” Ragna muses, sliding his hands down Kagura’s back. 

"You don't have to."

"I  _ want _ to." Ragna kisses Kagura's forehead. "You always take care of me after. Let me return the favor."


End file.
